Somehow I know I'll get up and go when ever he calls my name
by Narniacs unite
Summary: Will Scarlet and Djaq. The English Carpenter Outlaw and The Saracen Woman. Sweet hearts who couldn't admit their love until they thought they'd die. This is a collection of one-shots dedicated to Will and Djaq. Anything from show setting to AU to modern world to futuristic. Some oneshots will be interconnected, others will not be. POV switches will happen so read the opening A/N's.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herein, nor the settings, or any thing at all besides a love of this series and of the pairing of Will Scarlet and Djaq. Robin and the gang, along with Marian, the Sheriff, Guy and assorted minor characters belong to legend. Queen Elanor of Aquitane, King Richard and Prince John belong to history. Djaq belongs to the BBC.

A/N: POV is third person. Slight rewrite of the desert wedding scene and following sequences in part two of the season 2 finale, episode 13, "We are Robin Hood!". Enjoy. If you don't like, please be polite. And the Arabic word that Djaq calls Will is a term of endearment, which is translated within the story. But I can also translate it here. "Habibi" means 'My beloved one". It can also mean 'friend' or 'darling', but in this case, 'my beloved one' is the correct mean and translation.

"well, then, say the words, handsome." Marian told Robin. Djaq had to smile at the English woman's words although she didn't quite understand why. They all were tied to poles in the desert, dying of heat exposure, and Marian was telling Robin to say [i]the[/i] words. "what words?" Robin asked, clearly confused, although Djaq could-and did-attribute some of Robin's confusion to the heat and the whole dying thing. Djaq herself spoke to her own love, imploring him much as Marian had implored Robin, "Will! Ask me. Habibi, ask me." Will asked, "Ask you what, my love?" John broke in, obviously not wanting to watch them waste time any longer, "Will, i think you know what she wants you to ask her. So just ask her already."

Will turned his head and said, "I should be kneeling to ask this but, well, we're all a little tied up right now. Djaq, my love, will you marry me?" Djaq smiled and said, laughter slipping into her voice, "Will Scarlet, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes a thousand times. I will marry you, Will Scarlet! Habibi, my love, my beloved one."

"I, Robin, take thee, Marian.." Marian prompted Robin. "Now?" The leader of the outlaw band asked his beloved. She responded, "Now is the best time, I think. We are in the company of the best witnesses England has to offer." Djaq agreed with Marian, "Lady Marian is right, Will. Our friends are the best witnesses that England has to offer. I just wish Uncle Bassem could be here. And now is the best time. That is, if Robin and Marian would not mind sharing their day with us. Robin? Lady Marian? Would you mind?"

Marian spoke first, "Djaq, you saved my life once, if sharing my wedding day with you and Will is the only repayment you ask of me, I gladly give you my blessing to share it. Robin?"

Robin voiced his views "Will, Djaq, I do not mind in the slightest, sharing my day with you. As Marian said, you saved her life once, and if this is the repayment you request, I too gladly give my blessing to you both as well."

"Thank you, Robin, Lady Marian. It is I who am in your debt now. I owe you a debt of gratitude," Djaq said. "As do I," Will agreed.

"I, Robin take thee, Marian to be my lawful wedded wife," he paused and Marian again prompted him, "in sickness," He continued, "in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish,until death do us part."

Will spoke at the same time, his head again turned so he could gaze directly into Djaq's eyes as he said each word, "I, Will Scarlet, take thee, Djaq, to be my lawful wedded wife. In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live."

Finally Marian began to speak her own vows, "I, Marian, take thee, Robin of Locksley, Master of the bow, Champion of the poor and Lord of my heart, to be my lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as we both shall live."

Djaq smiled at Will, and began her own vows, speaking in unison with Marian, and choosing to name some of her favorites of Will's qualities as well as the same ending to her vows as the Lady, "I, Djaq, take thee, Will Scarlet, brilliant carpenter, creator of the tags that make us all Robin Hood, brave outlaw, and Lord and lover of my heart, to be my lawful wedded husband. In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. And I also vow to always love you, Habibi."

Then she spoke to Much, backing Marian, "Much, don't cry. Please."

A new voice spoke, "He's not crying, he's laughing on the wrong side of his face." Robin was clearly surprised at this turn of events, "CARTER!" "And to think I didn't like you." " I know." And then the knight Templar was cutting down Allan, followed by Much and John, and then Robin and Marian. Robin and Carter had a short exchange that Djaq paid no mind to. Then he freed Will who ran to Djaq and untied her bonds. In the next moment he lifted her wrists,one at a time, to his mouth and placed kisses on the places where the ropes had chafed them. "I am so sorry my love. I dragged you into this mess." She responded, sure of herself and secure in his love, "Will, Habibi, you didn't drag me into anything, I chose to stay at your side. And I always will. But right now we have a royal life to save and a plot to foil."

"What does that word you keep calling Will mean, Djaq?" Much asked. "Habibi?" Robin asked, having overheard the question as he passed them by, heading to where Carter and Little John stood, "It means 'my beloved one. Or it can also mean 'darling' or friend'. I'm almost positive though, that Djaq means 'my beloved one' when she addresses Will by it." Djaq nodded, "That is correct, Robin. And your guess is also absolutely correct." Then Much walked over to Carter and said, "We are Robin Hood." Will and Djaq followed him and Robin, one arm wrapped around each other. Djaq, being the shorter of the pair, had wrapped her arm around Will's waist and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and back. "what?" Carter asked. "We'll explain later,"Much said. Little John said, "No! We. Are. Robin. Hood. Everyone say it. Say it now." Djaq had to smile, they had been just on the verge of death and now they were alive and hopeful and John was insisting they sound their rallying cry then and there. As one, the gang, Lady Marian and Carter lifted their voices and shouted, "WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!" Then they left the place where they'd almost died, riding hard and fast to catch up to King Richard. When they caught up to him, she hung back, standing beside Will, as Much told the English King, "The desert decided." Djaq had to bite her lip and bury her head into Will's side to keep from laughing. Much's words were true, but had Carter not come for them, they would have died, for certain. Djaq knew this to be absolutely true. There would have been no way they would have survived until nightfall or though the night, either. She-and perhaps Robin-was the only one of the gang to know this for a certainty. Then Robin was telling the king that the peace meeting was really a trap by the Sheriff of Nottingham to kill him though the hand of a Saracen agent the Sheriff had employed. Then Robin revealed his plan to save the King's life and Djaq lifted her head to say, "That is a good plan, Robin, but what if the Sheriff realizes the deception and tries to finish you himself? We cannot lose you. Lady Marian can not lose you."

Robin sighed and said, "Djaq, every day we face the possibility of death at the Sheriff's hand. I have been at his mercy before, and never yet have I died. I doubt I shall die today."


End file.
